Spoiled
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Title from the song Spoiled.


_Spoiled_

_**Don't own anything, not even the title…**_

_I kinda thought that I'd be better off by myself_

_I've never been so wrong before_

_You made it impossible for me to ever_

_Love somebody else_

_And now I don't know why I left you for_

"I don't know! Okay?" Natsuki said loudly raising her voice at the ever so graceful Fujino Shizuru. "I'm just gonna go, goodbye Shizuru." Natsuki said as she up and left the small apartment that she shared with the ex-kaicho for the last four years after she graduated from Fuuka Gakuen. Shizuru just sat there calmly sipping her tea watching Natsuki disappear out of the door, it's not because she doesn't want Natsuki to stay but she had poured the last two days asking for her pup to stay but in the end it was no use.

Finally free, Natsuki traveled throughout Japan with her bike and meeting new and exciting people. She even went on a few dates, but none could ever be compared to Shizuru. With each date, it only made her realized how much Shizuru meant to her. She called her best and only friend to keep a tap on how Shizuru is doing, but after the first time Mai told her that Mikoto went to Europe with Shizuru the day after she left. A few times after that, Mai said she's getting married and wanted Natsuki to come to her wedding, but Natsuki said she's too far away and apologized. That actually prompt Natsuki about the reason why the cat girl left for Europe, but that what was the reason for Shizuru to left for Europe to boggled her (a bit obvious but she's slow).

_I tried to tell myself that I'd be over you in a week or two_

_But, baby, that was 'bout a year ago_

_I never seen the word __**love**__ so personified as I do with you_

_And that is why I just can't let go, oh no_

_I'm spoiled by your love, girl _

_No matter how I try to change my mind_

_What's the point, it's just a waste of time_

_I'm spoiled by your touch, girl_

_The love you give me just too hard to fight_

_Don't want to live without you in my life_

_I'm spoiled_

"So, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Natsuki asked Mai as they sit down for coffee. "It's a girl, and we already picked out a name for her. Tate Yume," Mai smiled brightly rubbing her bulging stomach. "That's good for you," Natsuki said with a distant look in her emerald eyes. "I wonder if Mikoto is doing okay over there," Mai pondered lost in her own thought. "I wonder if Shizuru married yet," Natsuki murmured. "If you love her, why did you leave her in the first place?" Mai asked leaving her world at last. "I don't know, she's just so agreeable with everything and she doesn't let me do anything not even shopping for dinner." Natsuki said writhing under Mai's stern gaze.

"I swear, she's spoiling you and yet you broke up with her. You really are an idiot Natsuki, for not knowing what you got until it's gone." Mai said shaking her head lightly at her friend. "What about you?" Natsuki fired back as she doesn't want to admit her mistake. "What about me?" Mai asked with a raised brow. "You're marrying Yuuichi and even carrying his baby, yet all you really think about is Mikoto." Natsuki snapped at the strawberry orange top. "Because she's like a little sister to me and it's not like Reito-san went to Europe with her." Mai said feeling a bit cornered. "Whatever, say hi to your husband for me." Natsuki decided to end the conversation and left.

_She really spoiled me with her love, and now there's no one I wanted to be with but her. Shizuru, I'm so sorry for being so stupid and hurt you again. _Her mind wondered as she drove back to the apartment where she once lived in and walked out on the woman she loved also. Once there, she parked her bike and climbed the stairs to the second floor and headed for the door at the end of the hallway. Reaching out her gloved hand, Natsuki touched the wooden door trying to conjure up old memories of her times here with Shizuru.

"You're here to see Shizuru?" a familiar voice nearly made Natsuki jumped. She whirled around as her grip on her helmet tightened, only to see a very grown up Minagi Mikoto towering over her a bit. The girl still looked the same, only much taller and Natsuki can't remember when had Mikoto looked this tall before. Mikoto unlocked the door and waited for Natsuki to enter, the biker was left with no choice but come in with a cat girl right behind her.

Inside, Shizuru was sitting on the couch playing with a puppy on her lap while Yukino sitting on the other end of the couch feeding two little kitties. A Siberian husky pup crawling out from under the couch and run over to Mikoto, barking happily at her almost climbing up her legs while wagging its tail. "This is Duran, and that one is Hime. The cats are Yuki and Miki," Mikoto said as she walked pass Natsuki bringing the grocery bags into the kitchen. "Yukino, please give me a hand…" Mikoto called from the kitchen and Yukino shyly excused herself.

"So um…" Natsuki said looking everywhere but at those crimson orbs. "I'm sorry, I thought that I can be better without you but I was stupid and hopelessly lost without you. Please give me another chance, forgive me." Natsuki said as she dropped the helmet and got down on her knees in front of Shizuru. "Natsuki, I love you and will forgive whatever mistakes you made but please don't do that again." Shizuru said lovingly as she reached out and tilted Natsuki's chin upward to they would look into each other's eyes. "I love you Shizuru, and I don't know what the hell I've been trying to prove. I'm so sorry for hurting you again," Natsuki said she rested her head on Shizuru's lap.

_A/N:__ Song belongs to Joss Stone and people who help her wrote it. I stretch this out, but I'm running with a headache. Hope y'all enjoy!_


End file.
